In the field of mineral sorting, sorting machines generally comprise a single stage of sensor arrays controlling (via micro controller or other digital control system) a matched array of diverters, either physical (flaps or gates) or indirect (air jets). Sensors can be of diverse origin, including photometric (light source and detector), radiometric (radiation detector), electromagnetic (source and detector or induced potential), or more high-energy electromagnetic source/detectors such as x-ray source (fluorescence or transmission) or gamma-ray source types. Diversion is typically accomplished by air jets, although small scale mechanical diverters such as flaps or paddles are also used.
Matched sensor/diverter arrays are typically mounted onto a substrate which transports the material to be sorted over the sensors and on to the diverters where the material is sorted. Suitable substrates include vibrating feeders or belt conveyors. Sorting is typically undertaken by one or more high-efficiency machines in a single stage, or in more sophisticated arrangements, such as rougher/scavenger, rougher/cleaner, or rougher/cleaner/scavenger. Sorter capacity is limited by several factors, including micro controller speed and belt or feeder width, as well as limitations in sensor and diverter size (hence limitations in feed particle size).
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements of the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present application. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present application. Moreover, while the disclosure is amenable to various modification and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been show by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure.